Twist of fate
by icegirljenni
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin meet again after a long separation in a different world. Will they be able to twist their cruel fate and return to each other arms?  Story set in feudal era


**Chapter notes:  
><strong>

"_Love is not in our choice but in our fate."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The depictions of the characters in this story are completely fictitious. In no way does this represent the views or the story arcs as envisaged by the original copyright owners of this franchise and its characters. The ownership if the characters and the original concept are sole properties of _**Rumiko  
>Takahashi.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The ghost of you<br>**

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widen in disbelief. _How is that possible?_ He turns to face the human girl at his back; her head hung low with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The demon lord walks closer to the girl and stops in front of her with only an inch separating the two of them. His heart beat races, uncertain about his next action as he almost fears to find out the truth. But how can the great dog demon, Sesshoumaru be fearful of making a simple decision like this? Does this mere human girl really hold his heart so dearly?

The Daiyoukai reaches out his hand slowly intending to lift the girl's chin up, but once again he fails. His brows furrow despondently and his gaze softens, almost stares at the girl with pity and heartbroken.

His hand goes through her face and hangs in the open air.

Sesshoumaru drops his hand flat to the side and observes the girl before him intensely. Sorrow rushes through his veins as guilt slices through the air. _If only I kept her at my side, she wouldn't have..._

There is no if, what happened has happened and nothing is going to change what he has just witnessed awhile ago.

"How?" Is the only word that is able to escape from the demon lord's mouth as this whole new discovery still stuns him.

The girl keeps her head lowered unable to meet with her lord's gaze. Things are happening too suddenly and she didn't expect him to see her.

"He tied my arms and buried me alive." Her answer boils the demon lord's blood in his veins as he clenches his hands into tight fists.

"Who?" He asks firmly.

"General Tergan." She wipes the tears away from her cheek and tilts her head up a bit to meet with the worrying golden orbs. It pains the girl's heart to see the great dog demon's current facial expression. She doesn't know whether her lord is in pain or furious for she has never seen him wearing such an expression before.

"Tergan? Why would he have to do this to you?" Sesshoumaru anticipating to hear more, he has no clue as to why his general would do this horrible thing to a harmless human girl.

"Tergan! He was the man who was hiding behind the bushes and secretly shot on General Toga's shoulder." The girl exclaims.

"During the confrontation at the borders of the western lands?" Sesshoumaru asks and the girl nods.

"I had completely forgotten about him after that day until we met again two weeks ago at the flower festival. I knew he was familiar but still I couldn't recall him until yesterday. He came here and revealed his identity before ... killed me." She looks away after her statement out of shame. If only she was a bit stronger she would have defended herself and be able to escape. Unfortunately Tergan was a strong general and even after numerous attempts to escape, the girl failed to run away.

"Bastard! So Tergan is the traitor of the Western lands." Sesshouamru growls infuriately. The saddest thing is his careless in misjudging a general has cost the life of an innocent.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you need to be quick. You have to act fast before he destroys your land. Please return to your fortress now and act at once." The girl begs the demon lord who seems reluctant to move away. Golden gaze meets with anxious hazelnut eyes, as they drown into their own world. He wishes to hold the girl while she wishes to be embraced by her lord's strong arms.

"Where did he bury you?" His unexpected inquiry brings the girl back to reality.

"In the back of the thick bushes behind the hut." She explains with her finger pointing in the direction.

Sesshoumaru turns abruptly and walks away as the girl follows suit bewildered. _Why would Lord Sesshoumaru want to know that?_

The Daiyoukai stands in front of the empty field, the girl moves to his side pointing at the spot where she was buried to death. He then drops to one knee, stretches out his right arm and touches the surface of the soil.

_Why would I be able to see her? Is it because of the bond we had created? Why should someone else have to be the victim for my enemy? _The demon lord's right hand clenches into a tight fist as he fists on the ground.

The girl watches on apprehensively, she then moves closer to her lord in an attempt to advice him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you must leave now. The fate of the western lands is in your hands."

Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes and glances at the girl, she looks pale and helpless. Who knows she might have screamed out for him for help but _WHY? Why was I not able to sense the danger?_ He curses his inability to protect the human girl.

At this moment, Rin flashes in his memory. This was the reason why he left the girl under the care of the old miko and his half brother. He even stopped visiting the girl long time back to avoid giving the chance for the girl to request to return at his side.

He does not hate his companion but he can't afford to see his precious ward meet the same fate like what happened to this girl today.

Sesshoumaru shuts his eyes off with the girl watching anxiously.

_I shouldn't have fallen for her, taking her to bed was not just a mishap but a huge mistake. I am allowing my enemy to use her to weaken my strength. _The Diyoukai shakes his head lightly in disappointment.

What happens next makes the girl's eyes widen in astonishment. Sesshoumaru rolls his sleeves up and starts to dig the soil with his bare hands.

"What are you doing my lord?" Her shaky voice does not seem to affect the demon lord as he continues to dig the soil out.

The girl kneels at the Daiyoukai's side, she wishes to pull his arms and stop him from doing the silly work but she can't. Her hands will go through her lord's body. Tears stream uncontrollably down her pale cheeks.

"Please listen to me my lord; this is futile you can't save me. I am a goner please don't waste your time on this silly thing, please!" Her melancholy voice has made the demon lord's heart burrow despondently.

Sesshoumaru makes no effort to stop from what he is doing even after the girl begs him several times. In the end she just watches her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru digging the soil out to reveal her dead body inside the pit.

The demon lord bends lower and cradles the girl's body into his arm as he takes her body out from the pit and lays her on the open field.

Gently the Daiyoukai brushes the dirt away from the girl's face and unties the string on her hands at the back.

He then rests his right hand on the girl's cheek, her face is so cold.

Sesshoumaru lowers his abdomen as he presses his lips on the girl's forehead.

"I will save you" The demon lord stands on his feet with his right hand gripping on the handle of his Tenseiga.

The girl is instantly on her feet and shouts "NO!"

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes in confusion; he cocks his head to side to see the startled girl in horror.

"Do you plan to revive me with your sword, Tenseiga? It won't work my lord please listen to me and drop this futile idea." The girl slams but it annoys the demon lord.

"Silent! You know nothing about the power of my father's fang." The girl's jaw drops in horror, she knows this won't work on her but she is unable to explain it in detail.

"Stand back girl, I will definitely bring you back to life." His voice softens with a small smirk curled on his lips, he is confident of being able to save the girl.

The girl shakes her head gloomily as she watches the Daiyoukai draw his Tenseiga proudly and it aiming at her dead body.

"I am sorry my lord, please forgive me." She whispers softly with her eyes shut in pain.

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes finding it bizarre that he fails to see any minions of the underworld.

"Why Tenseiga?" He growls in frustration. The Tenseiga remains unstirred and it reminds the demon lord of the day in the underworld where Rin was out of his reach.

The Daiyoukai slashes in the open air and the sword remains unresponsive. "Answer me!" He roars in resentment.

_How could this possibly happen? So she can't be saved, is it?_ Tenseiga once again slips away from his hand and drops on the ground for the second time in his life time.

_I can't save her? How can a sword of healing fail to revive her? _

Sesshoumaru drops on his knees as he cradles the girl into his arms.

_Nothing could ever be worth the cost of your life! _ He embraces the girl tightly with his eyes shut in despair.

It is at this time that Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears pick up a voice, a very familiar lullaby that he once heard.

_In the mountain, in the breeze.._

_In the forest, in my dream.._

_Lord Sesshouamru where are you.._

_Jaken is serving under you too..._

Sesshoumaru widens his golden eyes in disbelief. He turns to his back and faces the girl behind him.

This young girl with long black tresses, large hazelnut eyes and beautiful smile came into his life for the past 2 months.

The girl who would act freely in front of him without fear, who would smile genuinely at any time and was able to comfort the Daiyoukai just like young Rin ...

This girl's dead body that he is holding now is...

"Rin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end notes:<br>**

Beta san allows me to write a new story while we were working on Lily and so I hope you all enjoy my first dramatic chapter.

Next chapter onwards we will have a lot of explanation as I will take you all back to what happen 2 months back before this chapter incident took place.

Enjoy reading and take care.

Cheers! (^_^)


End file.
